1. Field
This invention relates to the field of roll sizing, particularly with respect to paper rolls as well as other substrates such as plastic, film, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper rewinder is the most commonly used technology in the paper industry for changing and reducing the width of a paper roll. In this process, the roll is unwound from its original core and size and rewound onto a new core and width through a series of large rollers, while circular slitters are used to trim the desired amount of paper from the roll width or cut it to the desired size(s). The rewinding process consumes significant amounts of time and energy since the process requires the entire roll of paper to be unwound and then rewound.
Another means of removing damaged rolls' ends is by using a traditional oversized chain saw or band saw. These methods are widely used in the paper industry to make a rough cut to reduce the total width of a roll, or cut off a wet or damaged portion from the end of the roll. In some cases, the saw-cut roll is adequate for the intended purpose, which may include reprocessing as a raw material or for use in a low end finished product application where precision is not required. However, saw-cut rolls are typically not suitable for applications where a precision cut is required, such as fine paper printing applications.
Alternatively, there are many times after the roll has been cut or the damaged portion of the roll has been removed, that the rough cut roll will be rewound on a paper rewinder. However, as stated, paper rewinding is a timely, costly, and energy-intensive process and may result in a loss of the original manufactured tension, the original core, most or all of the original roll wrapping as well as additional waste generated in the start up from the rewinding process.
Thus, there remains a need for an alternative cost efficient, effective, and precise way to re-size paper rolls.